balilsarredfandomcom-20200213-history
Robert Balder
Robert Balder is the Head of House Balder, Lord of Manu Fort, Highlord of The Snowfall and Guardian of the North. Appearance and Character Robert is tall and stronger than most with a thick black beard and trimmed grey hair. He has dozens of scars from previous battles is often considered one of the brutish characters of the civilised world. He also has grey eyes said to represent the boldness and simplicity of his soul. He is quite dull and boring, with only strength and 'Brutish' charms in his favour. He has a deep and sturdy voice and an uncreative and agressive state of mind. History Robert's parents are Brandon Balder and Crystal Lint and was born in Manu Fort. He was the oldest with one other brother and three sisters. In his early days he would often compete in tournaments and duels, to which he would mostly win. However after he was speared through his left leg, he abandoned that path and turned to governing ways. During his studies of diplomacy, his littlest four year old sister, Patricia Balder drowned in a bath. She was buried in the tombs north of Manu Fort, where her body was covered in melted rock. A year later and the youngest Balder girl was born, Airy Balder. Soon after the celebrations he was arranged married to the daughter of Pete Pole, Alice Pole. A year after their marriage tragedy struck, both Brandon Balder and Crystal Lint as well as another of his sisters, Patricia Balder, passed from a cold winter. Robert was made Head of House Balder, Lord of Manu Fort and highlord of The Snowfall. To celebrate the event he was rewarded with his first son, Rick Balder. His younger brother, Titan Balder was also married to Kirsty Raytheon and became the lord of Rose Woods. In the coming years Robert fought constant rebellions and raiding parties spanning from the northern shore to the southern coast. His actions announced him to be Guardian of the North and was charged to protect the north from any invasions. During this time he had several more children; Edward Balder, Susan Balder, Ned Balder, Jon Balder, Julie Balder and Rose Balder. His youngest sister, Airy was also married to the lord of Polar Keep, Simon Quill. Together they had four kids, but when he cheated on her and brought a bastard to their holding, Robert beat him until he died and made Airy the Lady of Polar Keep. Recent Events Quotes ' ' Kills and Death Family *Alice Pole, Robert's wife. * Rick Balder, Robert's eldest son. * Edward Balder, Robert's second eldest son. * Susan Balder, Robert's eldest daughter. * Ned Balder, Roberts second youngest son. * Jon Balder, Robert's youngest son. * Julie Balder, Robert's middle daughter. * Rose Balder, Robert's youngest daughter. * Titan Balder, Robert's only brother. * {Katelyn Balder}, Robert's little sister. Froze to death during a northern winter. *{Patricia Balder} Robert's little sister. Drowned in a bath when young. * Airy Balder, Robert's youngest sister. Trivia Category:Characters